Brighter
by Moonprincess92
Summary: "I agree. But Harry - you know how I feel. Or you should by now. I don't know if I can survive without him. As great as you are, it isn't the same without him." :HarryHermione FRIENDship duringDH when Ron leaves implied RHr:


**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own HP.

* * *

Brighter.

Blurb …

"I agree. But Harry-you know how I feel. Or you should by now I don't know if I can survive without him. As great as you are, it isn't the same without him." :HarryHermione FRIENDship duringDH when Ron leaves implied RHr:

**Note:** This is _NOT_ a HarryHermione story. This is purely about their friendship only.

* * *

She was crying again.

Harry didn't quite know what to do. Of course, he'd seen Hermione cry before, but never had he dared approach a subject to do with Ron. He figured it'd be highly awkward.

But it was painful to just sit there, in a warm, cosy chair, while Hermione cried at the tent entrance, hidden behind the tent flaps. He wanted to comfort her-he wanted to help her.

But he didn't know how. Harry and Ron had always left the sensitive stuff to Hermione. It didn't exactly work when it was their turn.

He had to try, though.

"Hermione?" He said softly. He heard her intake of breath, and he took his time making his way to the tent entrance, in case she needed to wipe her eyes.

Sure enough, when he got there, her eyes were still slightly wet.

"Hi." She said, ignoring the tears.

"Hey." Harry said, sitting next to her. He had no idea what to say, but he knew he could've just sat inside, listening to her cry.

"It's all right." Hermione said after a while. "I know you want to know if I'm ok."

Harry gave a half-hearted smile. "It would seem tactless if I didn't ask."

Hermione returned the half-smile. "Well, I'm trying." She answered. "I'm not really ok, but I honestly am trying."

"I'm trying too." Harry admitted.

Hermione gave a strange gurgle sound, which might've been an attempt at a snort. "I don't see you bursting into tears every other day." Hermione said, giving an audible sniff.

"To be honest …" Harry glanced at her, wondering if he should just keep his mouth shut. "I've heard you … well, it's been over a week. I'm worried."

She was silent. Harry knew he shouldn't have said anything.

"I know." Hermione muttered, startling Harry. He looked up to see fresh tears on her face. He panicked slightly, until she hid her face into his shoulder. "I'm a wreck, basically."

He was stiff, and she probably knew that. But after knowing her for six year's, he'd learnt a bit about comforting. So he put an arm around her.

Hermione didn't say anything. She just leaned against him, trying to control her tears.

They stayed still at the tent entrance for the longest time yet. Harry soon realised that she was shivering. He summoned the bowl of flames from inside, and she looked up.

"You better at this than you thought." She said.

Harry almost laughed. "Well, I'm glad."

Hermione gave a deep sigh before whispering. "Do you think he'll come back?"

Harry stiffened again. What was the right answer? The truth-or a lie to make her feel better?

"I don't know." He whispered back, too afraid of her reaction to talk louder. "I like to think he will. But I can't see how."

Hermione nodded against his shoulder. "I agree. But Harry-you know how I feel. Or you should by now." She gave the half-hearted smile again. "I don't know if I can survive without him. As great as you are, it isn't the same without him."

This was what he'd been trying to avoid-talk about feelings. But he now found he didn't mind. "I miss him too." He told her. "Tell you what-when this whole mess is over, we'll find him again, and hex him within an inch of his life."

Hermione gave a small snicker. "Sounds like a plan. We should concentrate on staying alive first, though."

Harry gave her a squeeze. "Come on." He said. "We should get inside. We'll freeze if we stay out here."

"But what if someone-?"

"I think we can survive for tonight." Harry cut in. "Come on-" He stood up and held out a hand, which she took.

Hermione wiped the last of her tears from her eyes before they went inside.

Outside, the flames still flickered. Things looked brighter. For now.

-Fin

* * *

A/N: I know-Moon? HHr? In the same sentance? Not normal. But it is when it's FRIENDship.

I'm just churning out the goodness. Well, i try. Harry and Hermione are great friends, and this story was inspired by all my homedogs down at the VTM forums. So, **Ellen**, **Cristi**, **Miss**, **Merlin**, **Wings**, **Browney** and **Dess**, this one is for you.

I hope you all liked, reviews are always appreciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
